


Definitely

by thegoddessinzerogravity



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, how did this turn into "laurel and michaela gossip about their boss"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessinzerogravity/pseuds/thegoddessinzerogravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela notices it immediately.</p><p>She’s sure Laurel has too, but just isn’t saying anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

Michaela notices it immediately.

She’s sure Laurel has too, but just isn’t saying anything. 

The other girl carefully studies the information they have on their client, frowning and flipping through the papers. 

It was a supposed manslaughter, gorey enough to have made Michaela shudder and toss the file at Laurel when Annalise had instructed them to find anything they could on Brianna Curtis that would explain why she isn’t responsible for the death of her roommate. 

Annalise and Eve are definitely more than old work friends. They don’t act like ‘just friends’. Ever acts as though she knows Annalise better than anyone, and Annalise … acts like Eve does. Laurel is odd, but smart, and she’s definitely noticed. And blatantly ignoring Michaela’s efforts to get her to talk about it.

Laurel finally put down the file and turns towards her, her frown deepening. “I couldn’t find anything in there, so you and your eagle eyes are going to have to actually contribute-”

“Do you think Annalise and Eve are into each other?”

Laurel blinks in surprise, and then rolls her eyes in exasperation. “Is that seriously all you’ve been thinking about for the past hour and a half? We have a murder case here, and I need you to actually look at this and tell me if-”

“Ms Pratt, Ms. Castillo.”

They both whip around together, to find Annalise and Eve standing in the doorway. “What have you found?”

Laurel glares at Michaela, and reluctantly admits “Nothing yet, Professor Keating.” 

Annalise scowls at them and prepares to continue talking, but then Eve takes over. “Ms. Castillo, is it? Let me see the file.” She takes it off of the table where Laurel threw it and starts flipping through. “Annalise told me pieces about the case. I remember that Brianna Curtis is known as a partier, according to her classmates. If there was some kind of party going on that night, we easily have an alibi for her.”

Laurel frowns. "I didn't know she was a party girl, it was nowhere on here."

Michaela’s training kicks in, and she joins in. “They think it was Brianna because no one else knew the roommate well enough to have know what to do to commit the murder.” 

Laurel says, “I’ll check for boyfriends, girlfriends, anyone who knew her well enough”

Annalise stares at the three of them and nods approvingly. “Good, you two. Who knew all you needed to be able to actually do your job was Ms. Rothlow here.” Michaela starts to talk, to say something about how she and Laurel have other classes that are stressing them out too, but the pair is already heading upstairs.

“We could’ve done that ourselves if you’d decided to help instead of gossiping about our boss-”

“God, you sound like Connor.” 

Laurel smirks, and then adds, “Oh, by the way? Me and Connor have a bet going on how long it would take you to notice that Annalise and Eve are definitely doing it-”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Eve Rothlow before lmao  
> I don't know much about legal issues or how law interning works in real life, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
